This clinical research project is for clinical trials related to active immunity (vaccines) and passive immunity (monoclonal antibodies) directed against HIV that are evaluated in HIV-infected volunteers through clinical trials conducted by the VRC Clinical Trials Program at the NIH Clinical Center. A brief summary of each study to date follows. VRC 101 (06-I-0056) was the first Phase I therapeutic study of two candidate HIV-1 vaccines developed by the VRC and administered in a prime-boost regimen. A manuscript describing results was published: J Infect Dis. 2013 Jun 15;207(12):1829-40. VRC 601 (13-I-0189) is the first Phase I dose-escalation study in HIV-infected volunteers of a human monoclonal antibody, identified as VRC-HIVMAB060-00-VP (VRC01), which has broad HIV-1 neutralizing activity and was developed by the VRC/NIAID/NIH. A manuscript describing results was published: Sci Transl Med. 2015 Dec 23;7(319):319ra206. VRC 607 (16-I-0147) is the first Phase I single dose study of the safety and virologic effect of monoclonal antibody VRC01LS administered intravenously to HIV-infected adults. VRC01LS is a next generation MAb developed by the VRC to extend the antibody half-life. VRC 603 (18-I-0030) is the first Phase I dose-escalation study of the safety of AAV8-VRC07 (VRC-HIVAAV070-00-GT) recombinant AAV vector expressing VRC07 HIV-1 neutralizing antibody in antiretroviral treated, HIV-1 infected adults with controlled viremia.